


New Year's Eve

by exocherrios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crime Investigator Chanyeol, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Violence and Death, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocherrios/pseuds/exocherrios
Summary: New Year's Eve had always been an unforgettable day in his life, his love confession, his first date, his sweet holiday trips and also the death of his boyfriend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This mini fic was written for the 11th challenge of Tiny Sparks, The Suspect is... You! As this is a Chanyeol's birthday week Challenge, I have spend some time in writing this tiny story to flash the love and the support we need to show for our giant baby. Might be simple, but I hope you'll like it. Happy journey <3

The tender arms wrap him in a warm swaddle of his chest.

The gentle touch heartens when he ruffles his silky soft hair.

Those cuddles could bring a little touch of heaven, warm and cozy altogether.

The passionate kisses were the primal desire leaped with love.

But he could feel them no more.

A life full of rainbows and butterflies, sweet memories encrusted with aerosols, drastically curtailed to horrid screams, and slaughtered bodies, after his boyfriend was burnt in front of his eyes by strange people on New Year's Eve, a year ago.

The grievous scene he could hardly watch, as his body was melted like wax by the flames, and in a bat of an eye, he’s gone.

Forever!

But it did not put an end there.

Eerie screams and gunshots replaced the silent nights, slaughtered bodies with red splatters and burnt fleshes, outlandishly found in the victim's residence.

It happened only on the last day of every month.

Strangely, crime investigator Park Chanyeol couldn’t turn up any inkling for him to hit upon the suspicious man, since every victim is related to him.

Never a single crime absconds in his hands, but this case was sliding off, though things were so clear to his eyes. 

_“They stand behind with envy and blight you,  
_ _But darling, you’re brave and alive."_

It was New Year's Eve.

Chanyeol was bracing the night, for there will be another victim in hours.

He crumpled when an anonymous mail was sent to him, transcribed with a location and time.

Later that night, Chanyeol frantically opens the door and took his step forward inside the cold dark hall, his right-hand man waiting out the semi-constructed building.

His heart was about to plunge soon at the rate he was panicking to meet the slayer.

He reached the second floor, barely visible as he stumbles upon a few sorcery bricks and stones, right after he slipped off a body.

But he regains his poise when his vision got clear as he noticed a silhouette of a man at the other end of the hall.

Pointing his gun towards him, he took his steps ahead tentatively and said, “Whoever you are—surrender yourself!”

It was silent and bloodcurdling.

The man in the dark took a step forward and, his face lit up by the moonlight sinking upon his ethereal face, left Chanyeol gasp at the nightmare he was watching.

“Ba—Baekhyun?”

_"They try to shear your flesh and char,  
_ _Lift your underlying vigor and attack."_

Intimidated, how his late boyfriend was standing in front of him, lively and real.

Eventually, he bolstered it isn’t just a dream. 

Perhaps he didn’t fail to discern a familiar body shot in its forehead lay by the side, _his brother._

“Glad to see you again, beautiful.” Baekhyun takes a step forward, causing him to step back.

“You—You were bu—burnt—”

Upon noticing the fear so evidently coating his eyes, Baekhyun stops a few feet away from him.

“It wasn’t me, honey. Your father’s men tried to abduct and kill me, I artifice for them to misconstrue someone to be me. I had to hide to live safely, since then.”

So lost in his words, it blinded the investigator from the deafening voice of his member, coming after him, “SIR CHANYEOL ARE YOU O—”, but too quick to discern when Baekhyun shot him on his forehead, not claiming a second to focus.

He never fails; he _never_ does.

“When I said not to trust anyone, it adds your father and brother too.”

His voice is icy and lacks emotions, but the hurt is palpable in his eyes.

“They’ve been planning to kill me since I know their little secret to kill you so that your brother could rule it all together.”

A soft little hand reaches across his face, nuzzling the corner of his lips.

The delicate touch, he misses the most.

“I killed all the men sent by your father. He wants us killed, and now—they are after you.”

It burns him as if invisible flames held against his skin.

His bittersweet upbringing memories with his brother seem so indiscernible now. But his boyfriend isn’t wrong, right from the start.

“I want to protect you. I am cruel because—I—I want everyone who lay a hand on you, go extinct. So, I won’t stop this mission until I kill your father.”

Inches away, yet he couldn’t help but adore how his tinted pink lips were still tempting with slight cuts in the corner and red stains glitz in the dim light.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

The beauty he held hasn’t changed yet.

A soft smile framed Chanyeol’s face when his gaze falls upon the diamond necklace kissing his collarbone, gleaming and enticing.

The present he gifted for _their_ first anniversary.

Baekhyun raised his hands towards him, confusing the detective.

“Arrest me! But let me kill him before you do.”

Those pretty hands used to caress his cheeks are smeared by countless cuts, scrapes, and bloodstains.

The adoring eyes he could stare at for a lifetime are so dark and drought after sleeplessness.

His face is patched up with wrinkles, and his hair is a mess, grown much longer than how it used to be a year ago.

This Baekhyun is entirely offbeat and daunting, but Chanyeol knows he did everything for _him._

He dropped the gun and handcuff to the floor, held his little hand in his, and gently lifts his chin to meet his gaze.

“Why don’t you—” Pausing, as the way it stunned him, his eyes shone like an ocean glistering under the starry night and were alleging to comfort him back like in those days.

“Kidnap me instead?”

The New Year invites them at 12, as he held his hands softly in his and gives him an assuring smile to start their life afresh.

"I'll always protect you, Chanyeol."

_"Even a thousand storms, can no harm us;  
_ _Hold my hand, for I shall guard you, my angel."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for spending your precious time in reading this cringey and cliche story. The tiny poem was written by me few years ago, I'm so sorry for the mistakes I did there.  
> Let's pray and wait together for our giant baby until he comes back to us safe and sound.  
> Stay safe <3


End file.
